FWB  Friends with Benefits
by Criminal Minds Mom
Summary: An embarrassing meeting, leads to a special arrangement between Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.  Caution: smut ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Criminal Minds and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.**

**In this story, the Prentiss/Doyle storyline never happened. I love this story and hope everyone enjoys reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I plan on updating daily.**

* * *

><p>Emily took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of Fun N Fantasy, an adult toy store, in Dale City, Virginia. The team had just returned home from Tulsa, Ok. , where the team was enmeshed in a brutal case, involving a sexual sadist. The case was long, difficult and took a total on the team emotionally. Everyone was in need of some r and r. But Emily found herself in need of more than sleep. She was restless and horny and greatly in need of a sexual release. Since she hadn't had a boyfriend in over two years, she depended on her trusty vibrator to do the honors.<p>

She grabbed her vibrator and flopped down on her bed. Unfortunately, when she turned it on, nothing happened. "Come on…work" she whined as she fiddled with the buttons. Five minutes later, after changing the batteries, she pronounced her vibrator dead. "Fuck" she said out loud, "of all the times for it to crap out". She needed a new vibrator a.s.a.p. She grabbed her laptop and started to order a new one, but stopped when she realized it would take at least two days to reach her door step. Instead, she looked up adult stores in the next town over.

"I can do this, no biggie; after all I'm an adult. There is nothing to be embarrassed about" she said to herself as she walked in to the store. She found herself pleasantly surprised, as the store was well lit, clean, and not at all what she expected. She relaxed and went about choosing a new electric partner. After selecting a pocket rocket and a g-spot vibrator she headed towards the front of the store to check out. As she turned the corner, she came face to face with Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hotch…um…oh my God…I was just..." she stammered on more embarrassed than she had ever been in her 39 years.

Hotch had also been in need of a sexual release after their case. He hadn't had sex since before his divorce from Haley. He had found his hand to be kind of boring, so he came into Fun N Fantasy to find a masturbation sleeve.

He was equally mortified to run into Emily in a sex shop. "Prentiss…um…I don't usually…oh crap this is embarrassing" he mumbled. Emily looked in his hand in saw that he was buying The Fleshlight and a bottle of lube. They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, before Hotch, who couldn't help but take note of her selections, broke the silence. "Well this is certainly really, and I mean really, embarrassing. Let's just try to go on as if this never happened. "Sounds like a plan to me" she replied. Although the two had become friendly since she began working at the BAU, especially after she supported him after Foyet, they weren't close enough to share a chuckle over meeting up in a sex store. In fact, they could barely make eye contact. They paid for their purchases and went their separate ways, as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>That evening after putting Jack to bed, Hotch took out his new toy and lube and began to pleasure himself. As he thrust into the sleeve, which did feel better than his palm, he found himself thinking about Emily. He couldn't deny being attracted to her. After all, she was a beautiful woman. He knew it was wrong, but he closed his eyes and pictured her naked, running her hands over her breast, pleasuring herself with her vibrator between her legs. He panted faster, as he felt his orgasm shoot through his body. After cleaning himself up, he thought about how embarrassed they both were. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too awkward Monday at work.<p>

Although Emily was mortified about running into Hotch, it didn't diminish her arousal and needed to come. She grabbed her glass of wine and her shopping bag, and headed into her bedroom. She undressed, slipped into her silk teddy, and lay back on her bed. She started with her pocket rocket, stimulating her clit. When she felt her release was imminent, she slipped her g-spot vibe into her body. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to her boss. She fantasized about Hotch stroking his cock. She came hard; her orgasm rocked her whole being. Sleep didn't come easily, as she found herself thinking about how uncomfortable Monday was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotch arrived at the BAU early Monday morning. He was apprehensive about seeing Emily. Although they were professionals, this was a strange situation. He hoped that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable, and that they could move on. Emily went straight to her desk, upon her arrival. She started working on her case files. At 11am, the team met in their conference room to go over their last case. Emily was last to arrive and glanced at Hotch before quickly taking her seat. The meeting was brief, but for Emily and Hotch, it seemed to go on forever. Hotch noticed that whenever he talked, Emily would look down at the case file. The one time she glanced his way, he felt himself blushing. This was crazy. They couldn't work together, if they could barely look at each other, he thought to himself. Despite his embarrassment, he knew he had to force the issue, and talk to Emily. He decided to do it after work and not at the BAU. He wanted to have the conversation as friends, rather than boss/subordinate. He had intended to catch Emily before she left and offer to buy her a cup of coffee or a drink. But Strauss called him into her office to go over budget figures for the previous quarter.

He couldn't go through another day like today. He went home, changed, and asked Jessica to sit with Jack for a little while longer. Twenty minutes later, he knocked on Emily's door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Hotch standing there in a tee shirt and jeans. She knew why he was there. The day was a disaster. She opened the door, greeted him with a "hey", and invited him in.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home Prent..Emily, but we need to talk" he said softly.

"I know. Today was the longest day of my life." She motioned towards her dining room table. "I was just going to eat. I got Chinese. I have plenty, if you want to join me."

Hotch hadn't eaten since mid-morning and was hungry. "Ok".

"Make yourself a plate. I'll get us some drinks. I have water, diet coke, wine…"

"A glass of wine would be great" he said. A few minutes later, they sat down to eat.

"Um, this is really good Chinese food" Hotch commented.

"I know. It comes from a hole in the wall restaurant called China Dumplings. I was desperate after work one night and decided to give it a try. Best kept secret in Virginia".

"Emily, we need to talk about our run in the other day. We can't go on working together if we are so embarrassed that we can't look at each other" he stated. "We need to deal with this."

Emily took a big gulp of wine and started talking rapidly. "I never went into a store like that before. I had one…um you know. I bought it online, and it broke the day we got home from the Tulsa case. I couldn't wait until a new one came in the mail, so I went to Fun N Fantasy. I picked it because it was two cities over. I never thought I'd run into anyone I knew. Then I bumped into you. And you were buying…umm…your thingy. Shit, if I just had a boyfriend… I wouldn't have needed a…well you know. I haven't had a boyfriend in over two years and I refused to just hook up with a stranger, so … it's just hard when you're alone for so long."

When she finished taking she looked up at Hotch who was grinning. "That was probably too much information, uh" she asked.

"Well maybe" he agreed taking a sip of his wine. "But don't feel bad, I'm in the same boat. I haven't been…um…with anyone since before my divorce, three years ago. Now between work and Jack, I don't have time to go out and meet women. Like you, I refused to do the one night stand thing. It does get lonely doing…um…being by yourself."

Emily smiled. She couldn't believe that she was having dinner with Aaron Hotchner, while discussing how lonely it was to have solo sex. He continued, "I picked Fun N Fantasy for the same reason you did. I never thought I'd meet anyone I knew there."

She laughed, "I guess lonely minds think alike. It is hard when you work a crazy schedule like we do to meet people. Plus, there aren't a lot of nice guys out there who aren't married, gay, or serial killers." They both had to laugh at that.

"Hotch, you think the team noticed our strange behavior today?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to deal with this tonight. I feel better, now that we talked. How about you?" he asked.

"Much, much better, thank you"

"Speaking of thank you's Emily. I never properly thanked you for all the support you gave me last year, after all that happened."

"You and Jack seem to be doing okay. Are you guys really okay?"

"Yeah, it's getting better. Jack misses his mom, but he doesn't cry as much anymore. He likes to talk about her, which is good. He goes with Jess a lot to bring flowers to her grave. But it's not a sad thing anymore. He's loves school and sports…"

"Soccer right"

"Yep. He's good too. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his dad, and the coach. He's happy, and that makes me feel good". Emily always noticed how when Hotch talked about Jack, he relaxed and everything about him softened.

"How are you doing, Hotch?'

"Well physically I'm healed from Foyet attacking me. I still have some stiffness and pain in the morning after sleeping all night. I still have an occasional nightmare, but there few and far between now. I still feel horrible about Haley. Even though we were divorced and I wasn't in love with her, she was still my son's mother, and I loved her."

"Of course you did."

"You're a good friend Emily Prentiss." Hotch was amazed at how comfortable he felt talking to Emily. He never disclosed to anyone, even Rossi, about having nightmares.

"So are you. I never would have thought we'd become friends when I joined the team" she teased.

"Yeah, I was kind of an ass"

"You said it not me" she said laughing. They finished eating, cleaned up, and said good night. Both were relieved to have the awkwardness behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year everyone. Drop me a review and let me know what you think of FWB so far!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Things went back to normal at the BAU. Hotch and Emily resumed their working relationship, with no lingering embarrassment. A few weeks later, while eating dinner with the team, after a case in Saint Petersburg, Florida, an interesting conversation started. JJ brought up that her and Will were going to see the movie Friends with Benefits the next night.

"Friends with Benefits, what's that about" asked Reid

"Reid, come on man. You never heard the term friends with benefits?" asked Morgan.

"Um…no"

"Well my cute little naive brainiact, let me educate you" said Garcia who had accompanied the team on the case. "It's when two friends, enter into an agreement, where they have sex together, but remain just good friends".

"Does that work?" Reid questioned.

"Don't look at me" JJ said. "Me either" replied Emily.

"I have three ex-wives, zero friends with benefits" Rossi said with a chuckle.

"Morgan?" JJ questioned

"Okay. I have had a few friends with benies. First time was when I was still a cop and studying for the academy. I didn't have much free time for a relationship. The other time was about two years back. I was between girlfriends and I had a friend in a similar situation. We both had urges, so we hooked up a few times. Then she met someone and we went back to just being friends."

"Just like that, back to being friends?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, no big deal. We're still good friends. She's married and I play basketball with her husband every once and a while".

Everyone starred at Morgan with their mouths agape. "What?" he said. "It works. Hotch and Hot Mama, you two haven't fessed up. Either of you have a friend with benefits?"

"Not me" Hotch declared, still mystified that Morgan plays basketball with a man whose wife he slept with.

"I had one special friend" Garcia said with a sly smile. It was before Kevin. I had a friend who is a computer geek like me. We were both lonely, so it worked well for us. Unlike Derek, I don't see him anymore, not because our agreement went south or anything. He went west; took a job at an internet startup in California.

"Wow, you learn something new every day" Reid said.

Rossi, who, like most of the team, had consumed a few glasses of wine, shared his observation. "Well, I can see the benefit in that type of arrangement. We all go through periods where we don't have a significant other. Our basic needs still exist."

"Damn right" added Morgan. "It gets pretty lonely sometimes taking care of those needs by yourself."

As Hotch's eyes met Emily's, he noticed a blush creeping up her neck. He knew instantly that she was thinking about their infamous meeting at Fun N Fantasy. He felt the warmth of a blush starting in him too.

Garcia couldn't help but giggle. "Well I have Kevin, Derek your dating Sherri, JJ's got Will. That leaves the rest of you guys in need of a FWB. Reid? Got any cute friends?"

"Leave me out of this" squeaked Reid almost choking on his egg roll. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe we should institute a FWB program at Quantico. God knows with the strange hours it's hard to meet people" Garcia went on.

It was Emily who almost choked this time.

"_Oh shit, this is becoming a dangerous topic"_ Hotch thought to himself. "We better change the subject, before I have to explain to Strauss why one of my agents died while chocking on an egg roll and another choked on her wine, discussing FWB as Garcia termed it" Hotch said.

The team started discussing other things, but Hotch couldn't concentrate. Since catching Emily's eye, while thinking about their shopping adventure, he was feeling his "basic need" swell up. Since their run in at the store and their dinner together, he had found himself fantasizing about her, often. He knew he shouldn't be entertaining erotic thoughts about her, but he couldn't help it. He found himself watching her. She had gotten quiet since the topic changed.

Emily was glad that the team stopped discussing FWB's. She was okay until Morgan mentioned how lonely masturbation could be. Then that whole thing about how their schedule makes meeting people difficult, it was almost identical to the conversation she had with Hotch a few weeks ago. She couldn't help but imagine if the BAU had a FWB program, who she would be paired with_. "I know who I would like to be paired with"_ she thought, glancing over at Hotch. She was getting hot, and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Are people enjoying FWB? Click the review button and let me know. I love reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

That night Emily was restless and horny. There was little she could do about it since she was sharing a room with JJ. Finally around 1am, she got out of bed, and headed down to the lobby to get a soft drink and some ice. As she was making her selection, she heard someone come up behind her, "couldn't sleep either".

She jumped and turned around. "Hotch, way to scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry"

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep. I was…um…restless. I didn't want to wake JJ so I thought I'd get a soda. What are you doing up?"

He looked down, and smiled "Pretty much the same thing. Plus Rossi snores…loudly. Want to take a walk with me, maybe sit by the pool?"

"Sure" she replied quietly. He hoped she wasn't getting embarrassed around him again.

They got their drinks and headed in back of the motel towards the pool. "We're good, aren't we Emily?" Hotch asked.

She looked confused. "Yeah Hotch, why do you ask?"

"Well you got quiet at dinner after everyone was talking about you…the whole friends with benefits thing. You seem kind of quiet now. I just don't want you getting embarrassed around me again" he explained as they sat down at a table by the pool.

"I'm not. It's just that a lot of what everyone was talking about was exactly what we discussed. You know, being lonely, and how hard it is to meet someone while maintaining our schedule. It did bring me back to our run in and I did get sort of embarrassed."

Hotch interjected, "I did too. Especially when Derek talked about how it gets lonely well…you know."

"I know. You think we were embarrassed, did you see Reid. Jesus, I thought we were going to have to do the Heimlich on him", she said giggling.

"I know. Can you imagine if we did institute a FWB program, who the hell we would set Reid up with?" he asked laughing.

"It would have to be someone young, shy, and who had equal to less experience. Maybe that intern Jenny?"

"Maybe" he said looking at her. She looked beautiful sitting in the moonlight. "Emily if you're that…um lonely, maybe you should consider a FWB."

Emily laughed "Hotch, all my guy friends, outside the BAU are either married or dating friends of mine. I do have one friend, James, but he is gay. So…."

"Well you do have friends at work?" Hotch said almost in a whisper.

Emily felt her heart speed up and her head spin. Was he really suggesting the she start having sex with a co-worker, someone on their team even? Was she really with Aaron Hotchner, because this was not the Aaron Hotchner she knew. When she looked up at him, she could swear she saw lust in his eyes. _"No way"_ she thought, was he actually suggesting that he be her FWB. She didn't know how to respond. If she is reading him wrong, she would be humiliated.

"Emily..um sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just…" She could tell he was nervous, as he was looking down fidgeting with his chair.

"No, it's okay" she replied wanting to feel him out. "I'm not really good friends with anyone at work, other than the guys on our team. Morgan is dating Sherri, Rossi is almost old enough to be my father, plus you said he snores, so that leaves you and Reid." She was nervously biting her lower lip.

Hotch knew he should have never entered into such a conversation. It was beyond inappropriate. But Emily was the only friend trusted and he did have needs. After two plus years, he had urgent needs. This was his chance, maybe his only chance. _"Just follow through, you know what you want"_ he thought to himself. But what if he rejects what he is suggesting? Rejects him?

Finally he took a deep breath. "Well…you would probably kill Reid" he blurted out. She nodded "Yep, probably would. So that leaves…"

"Me" he whispered as he summoned the courage to reach out in stroke her hand.

Emily's mind was racing. He was proposing a friends with benefits arrangement we her. _How would it work? He's my boss. He is so sexy when he is nervous. He's so sexy period. _Those were just a few of the many thoughts floating through her brain.

"_Oh fuck. I just made an awful mistake and probably ruined his friendship with Emily. If seeing each other in a sex store made work that uncomfortable, what would this do to their working relationship"_ Hotch thought as he sat their looking at Emily staring at him.

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I should have never…I don't know what the hell I was thinking. We both work together. I'm your supervisor. I just thought…well you said you have needs and I have needs. We are friends and we trust each other. Shit, I totally fucked this up. I never should have suggested it." He jumped up and started walking off.

"Hotch, Hotch…wait" she said as loud as she could, without actually yelling. She didn't want to wake the other guest sleeping in the motel. "Will you stop" she said catching up to him and grabbing his arm.

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"I wasn't saying no. Truth be told, at dinner tonight, I was thinking if I were to have a friend with benefits, I'd want it to be you. It's just that this is so out of character for you. I was just sort of shocked. You have to admit…"

He interrupted her, "You'd want it to be me?" he asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I'd want it to be you…I mean I want it to be you. Your right, I have desires and needs too. You are the only friend I trust enough to do it with. Oh my God, is this for real? We are actually taking about…how would it work?"

"Stop it" she slapped his arm when he burst out laughing. "I know how it works. Otherwise I'd be FWB with Reid" she said suppressing a smile. "I mean, how would our arrangement work?"

"Well we would remain friends, but we would get together when we felt like being physical" he answered.

"This totally goes against agency policy" she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yes it most definitely does" he replied. "It would be a risk"

"But we wouldn't be in a committed relationship. It's not like we'd be going out on dates. That would minimize the risk."

"Emily, I'm willing to take the risk. But if you need time to think about it" he said as he reached out and stroked her arm.

"I don't need time. I want this, with you. But we should go over some guidelines and expectations. They sat down again and discussed their arrangement. They agreed that if they met someone else and wanted to pursue a relationship, they would end the arrangement, and go back to just being friends. No hard feelings. They also agreed to terminate the agreement if things got weird between them or if it affected their working relationship. As such, they also agreed that there would be no benefits while on cases.

Hotch glanced at his watch, "Wow, it's almost 3am"

"Wow we've been out here for almost two hours. If JJ or Rossi wake up, they'll send a search party out for us. We should probably try to get some sleep. We have a plane to catch in the morning" she said reluctantly.

"You're right. But I doubt I'll be able to sleep after all this" he said as stood up and started leading Emily back towards their rooms. He wanted to talk to Emily a bit more. If he was being honest, he was anxious to set their first "date". The combination of a stressful case and not having been with anyone in such a long time, left him as horny as a teenager. Now that he had Emily to share his sexual energy with, he was more than ready to go.

Just then they saw a figure getting out of a cab. "Hey Prentiss, Hotch wants going on?" asked Morgan.

"I couldn't sleep" Emily explained trying to sound calm. "I ran into Hotch getting a soda" she added holding up the can as evidence.

"Where did you come from?" Hotch asked also hoping to sound unflustered.

"I have some friends over in Tampa, we met for drinks" Morgan said with a big grin.

"Friends, huh, I know your kind of friends" Emily teased. "Well I'm going to bid you guy's goodnight. I'm going to bed" she said walking towards her room.

"Night Prentiss" both men said in unison. "What a case, I'm not surprised she couldn't sleep" Morgan noted as both men reached their rooms.

"Yeah brutal" Hotch acknowledged. "Well see you in the morning".

Emily lay in bed wide awake. She couldn't believe that she and Hotch had agreed to have sex. It was so unlike Hotch, who usually followed FBI rules and regulations to a tee. She could kill Morgan for interrupting them before they had a chance to set up their first "date". She hoped that Hotch wouldn't have a change of heart in the light of day tomorrow. Unbeknownst to her, in the room down the hall, Hotch was wide awake thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please hit that little button and send me some feedback. It would make my day!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The team met for breakfast the next morning, before leaving. Neither Hotch nor Emily had a chance to talk about the night before. They boarded the jet an hour later. As usual, Hotch worked on paper work. Rossi and Reid sat near him and buried their heads in books. JJ sat across from Emily and was mindlessly flipping through a magazine. Morgan was napping on the couch seats after staying out late the previous night. Emily sat there silently. She wanted to turn around and sneak a peak at Hotch, but forced herself to play it cool.

About 20 minutes into the flight, she received a text message on her phone. It was from Hotch.

It read: "Hi Emily, last night really happened, right? I didn't dream it, did I?"

She smiled to herself and typed back:

"Unless we experienced the same dream, last night was very real. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Within minutes the following message appeared on her screen:

"No. Did you?"

"I finally drifted off around 5:15. So not really" she replied.

"You're not having seconds thoughts about our arrangement are you?"

"No not at all. Are you having second thoughts? Is that why you couldn't sleep?" she asked nervously awaiting his reply.

"No second thoughts here. I'm excited about everything"

When she read his text she almost laughed out loud. She quickly sent the following message:

"Excited huh, how excited are you?" She knew the text was a bit suggestive and she debated sending it. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and hit send. A few seconds later, she could have sworn she heard a chuckle from where Hotch was sitting.

"Let's just say I'm very excited. How about you?"

"I'm equally excited. Maybe we should set a time to get together and share our excitement" she texted back.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I have Jack's school play and parents night tomorrow night. But Saturday night is wide open. Jess is taking Jack to his grandparents overnight for his grandmother's birthday. Does Saturday night work for you? By the way, Strauss put us on standby all next week, so everyone is off Monday & Tuesday."

"Saturday works great. I have a family get together in the afternoon, but I should be home by 7pm. You want to come to my place or meet at yours?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't I come over to your place, around 7:30" he texted.

"Sounds great ; )" she typed back

Hotch went back to finishing his paperwork, but his mind and other body parts were fixated on his Saturday night "date" with Emily. The plane landed an hour later; and both Hotch and Emily acted cool and went their separate ways as normal. Despite the adrenaline, Emily went right to bed when she got home. Her thoughts were on her upcoming "date", as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortish chapter. Tomorrow's chapter will be long and smut filled!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Friday both Hotch and Emily kept busy. Hotch attended Jack's school play and parent's night. Since Hayle's death, he always feels a pang of sadness and guilt, whenever he participated in a family activity with Jack. Looking around Jack's classroom, it's hard not to note all the mothers doting on their children. Although Jack is doing so much better than last year, Hotch is sure he misses his mother most at these moments.

Emily spent her Friday off cleaning her townhouse and preparing for the next night's activities. She was meeting her parents for lunch the following day and knew she would be short on time. She put her nice sheets on the bed and placed a few candles around her room. Although, the little touches weren't exactly necessary, it had been so long for the both of them; she wanted their first time together to rock!

The next night, Hotch took a shower, got dressed, and headed off to Emily's house. Although he was still beyond excited, a wave of nervousness was falling over him. He stopped at a florist on his way. He sat in his car for ten minutes debating whether or not bringing flowers to a FWB was appropriate. He spent another 10 minutes in the flower shop, debating on what type of flowers to bring. He couldn't exactly ask the florist for advice. _"Miss, what type of flower do you advise me buying for a friend who is going to fuck me tonight?" _He almost laughed out loud at the thought of it. He settled on bunch of assorted daisies.

Emily was equally nervous. She got home at 6:45. She took a quick shower and spent 20 minutes trying to decide what to wear. _"This is nuts"_ she thought_. "This is Hotch, my friend, I need to calm down." _She wanted to look nice, but not too nice. She settled on wearing a casual floral skirt, with a loose tunic sweater. She did make sure to put on matching, flirty, underwear. At 7:28 her doorbell rang. She took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi Emily"

"Hey, come in" Emily said as she back up, allowing him to enter.

They made their way into her living room. "These are for you" he said as he handed her the flowers. "I didn't know the friends with benefit etiquette. But I figured tonight should be special…kind of to celebrate our new friendship."

"They're beautiful, thank you" she commented, as she held them up to her nose to smell their pleasing scent. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable, while I put these in water." He sat down and wondered if she could notice that he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. A few minutes past, before Emily came back in and placed the flowers, now beautifully arranged in a vase, on the sofa table. She sat down beside him on the couch. They sat uncomfortably, making small talk. He told her about Jack's school play and she told him about her luncheon with her parents.

Finally, when there was a large lull in their conversation, Emily stood up and blurted out, "Oh my God Hotch, this is crazy, but I'm so freaking nervous, I think my heart is going to leap out of my chest." She was relieved when he let out a breath and confessed he was also nervous.

"Look" he said holding out his hand. "I'm shaking."

She started giggling. "We are so screwed up. We're supposed to have sex to relieve our stress and sexual tension. Instead, we are both going to have a freaking panic attack. He thought about it for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Emily, you do still want to do this, right?"

She nodded. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be so nervous." He walked over and embraced her. "Me too" he whispered.

"Shark attack" she announced.

"Excuse me?" Hotch replied dumbfounded.

"Shark attack is a drink. On shark attack, you'll lose your inhibitions. Two drinks, you'll lose your clothes." She said as she headed into her kitchen.

"Sounds like just what we need. I'll help" he remarked, as he followed her into the kitchen.

Hotch watched as she got out bottles of Tequila, Bacardi 151, and other various liquors. "Here" she said handing him lemons. "Slice these". She made a pitcher full of pineapple and orange juice, lemons and a shit load of booze. "Here, try this" she said handing him a glass.

He took a sip. "Ohhhhh that's good, Strong."

"Told you" she said. I saw the recipe in Cosmo a few months back. I decided to give it a try. After a couple of these, you may have to stay here".

"Not a problem. Jack's not due home until tomorrow afternoon."

They sat on the couch drinking and talking for a while. After a bit, the shark attacks did their job and the nervousness melted away. "Is that a Jacuzzi" Hotch asked as he looked out on her deck.

"Yeah. My secret little weapon to de-stress after cases. You feel like taking a dip?" she asked. Sensing that he wasn't ready to get naked, she added, "you can go in with your underwear."

"Can we take the pitcher of shark attacks?" he teased.

"Of course" she replied. "You get in, I'll be right there"

She went into her bedroom and changed into her bathing suit. When she returned, Hotch was sitting in her Jacuzzi surrounded by bubbles. _"God, he is gorgeous"_ she thought.

Hotch felt his cock start to harden when he watched Emily slide in next to him. She was wearing a black tankini. The top tied around her neck emphasizing her small, but ample breast. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yep. Between the Jacuzzi and the drinks, I'm feeling much more relaxed." He reached over and re-freshed their drinks.

"Hotch, you're not trying to get me drunk, are you" she asked playfully.

"Hey, Em, you're the one who concocted these shark drinks. I think you're trying to take advantage of me." They both shared a laugh.

"Just trying to avoid two huge panic attacks" she said laughing.

"_God, she is beautiful"_ he thought. They talked, drank, and although they were both horny as hell, they both were unsure of how to proceed.

"I feel like a virgin again" Hotch finally commented. "Me too" she whispered.

"Come here" he whispered. She moved over sitting on the lower bench in front of him. The seat wasn't that big, and she could feel his body close behind her. "Relax, close your eyes" he directed. Hotch started massaging her shoulders. He heard her sigh as her muscles relaxed under his hands.

She felt his lips kissing the back of her neck. It felt so good; she let out a quiet moan of approval. She let her body melt back into his chest. She turned her head, so that he could capture her lips. Their kiss was tender at first, but quickly became passionate. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Their teeth nibbled and their tongues slid together in an erotic dance. She felt his hand reach up and untie the top of her tankini. He continued kissing her as he slid her top down, exposing her breasts. He loved the little sounds she made as he pinched and rolled her nipples between the pads of his fingers.

He flipped them over, so that she was under him. As the bubbles danced around them, he looked at her naked chest for the first time. Her breasts were firm, pale, with big pink nipples that were hard, tingling, and begging to be sucked. He gave her a little smile, before encapsulating one in his mouth, sucking greedily.

"Oh God" Emily moaned loudly. The sensations she felt as he sucked on her nipples, went directly to her core. She let her hand wander under the waist band of Hotch's boxers. He growled when her fingers made contact with his cock. It had been so long since he'd been touched this way. "Hotch, why don't we take this inside" she said as she reluctantly released his cock. He nodded. They got out of the hot tub and quickly dried off as they made their way to her bedroom. They fell on her bed kissing. He knelt beside her and hooked his finger under her bathing suit bottom. "I think we can lose these now?" She looked into his eyes. She was speechless, she was about to have sex with Aaron Hotchner. She lifted her bum, allowing him to slide her bathing suit bottoms off. He leaned back on his heels and took in the sight of Emily, naked before him. She shivered with anticipation as he skimmed his hand over her pubic hair, which was neatly trimmed. "Open your legs for me, Emily, let me see you, touch you." She honored his request, letting her knees fall open, exposing her most intimate place to his eyes. Emily's self-consciousness lasted only a second and was replaced with desire, as he parted her folds gently, located her clit and stroked it with his finger. "Feel good?" he asked, knowing by her soft moan, what her answer would be. "So good" she whispered. It felt even better, when he slid a finger into her heat. "So wet and ready" he commented, as he inserted finger number two. She started panting, hard, when he turned his fingers, so that they were pressing on her g-spot. Hotch knew she was close and kept stroking her g-spot and clit simontainiously. It wasn't until he bent over and captured her nipple between his teeth that her orgasm tore through her. "Hotch, yesssssssssssss" she screamed.

He removed his fingers and stroked her softly as she regained her breath. "Wow, that was incredible" she said as she sat up and kissed him. "Glad you liked. I was afraid that it had been so long, I might have lost my touch."

"No worries there" she said shaking her head. "Now let's see if I still got the magic touch." Taking the waist of his boxers, she quickly pulled them down and off. His fully aroused erection sprang free. "Damn" she thought to herself as she eyed his manhood. His cock was long, thick, and pulsating with need. "Lay down" she instructed. He did as she asked. She began to tease him by raking her hands up and down his body, failing to stop where he needed her most. After torturing him for a few minutes, she finally let her fingers ghost over his balls "Argggggggggg" he groaned. She smiled and grabbed his heavy sacs with one hand, while pumping his shaft in her other hand. It took all his strength, but he knew that if he didn't stop her, he would come.

"Emmmm…God you have to stop" he groaned as he placed his hand over hers to stop her.

"Why?" she asked, wondering if she was pleasing him. By the sound of his groaning, it sounded like he was enjoying her hand job.

"Emily, I'm so close to exploding. I want to be buried deep inside you when I…..oh shit"

"What's wrong?"

"I left the condoms I picked up in my car, I was just so excited, I must have forgotten them" he explained. "I'll just be a minute". He started to stand up, when he felt her hand pull him back down.

"Hotch, stop we don't need them. I've been on the pill since I was 18, and we both passed our mandatory physicals last month, we're both clean. So unless you really want condoms, we're cool."

He responded by flipping her onto her back and kneeling between her spread legs. She licked her lips. She couldn't believe that in a few seconds Hotch would be inside her body. "Are you ready, Emily?" he asked bending to kiss her softly. She looked him in the eyes, smiled, and nodded. He lined himself up at her opening and flexed his hips forward, entering her body. She gasped, as her body stretched to accommodate him. He stopped immediately, "Emily, am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No, not really. It's just that it's been so long. I'll be fine in a minute."

"I'm going to go slow" he said as he continued to push into her tight passage. "Tell me when you can take more." When he was fully seated in her body, he slowly withdrew, before thrusting back in. The sensation of her wet heat surrounding his throbbing cock felt delicious. It took a massive amount of self control for him not to give in to his primal urge and take her full force. After a few slow thrusts, the discomfort Emily felt was gone, as her inner muscles melted around him.

"Ummm…feels so good" she cooed, giving Hotch the green light to continue. He pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back into her depths. "Emily, God you feel so sweet.

"Hotch, I need…oh God…yes…been so long. I need you to take me harder, deeper" she moaned with need.

"Um, too long for both of us" he replied as he increased both the speed and depth of thrusts. Soon they were both sweating and panting, as he slammed in and out of her pussy. Hotch knew his orgasm was imminent. He would be damned if he came first, so he squeezed his hand between their bodies and began flicking her clit.

"Oh God….close" she moaned loudly.

"Come for me Emily. Let me feel it." A few seconds later, her body stiffened, her back arched, and she let out a scream. When she came, her sex convulsed around his. The sensations were so intense that Hotch groaned and shuddered as his release came over him. He kissed her passionately, before collapsing on top of her.

"That was incredible. I mean, like crazy good" she murmured, as she drew circles on his back with her fingertips.

It took Hotch a few minutes to regain his breath. "That was more than incredible or crazy good" he thought. That was the best sex he ever had. Maybe it was because it had been so long. "My God, that was so intense Em, I thought at one point I was going to pass out. You okay?"

"Are you kidding? I'm better than okay" she said giggling.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and rolled over next to her. He stroked up and down her arm with his fingertips.

"Ummmmm…that feels good" she said with a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"A bit. I was nervous about tonight and didn't get much sleep last night" she admitted.

"Me either. Let's get some sleep. I want you well rested so that we can wake up and do this again and again" he whispered as he kissed her shoulder.

"Trying to make up for your dry spell?" she asked with a half laugh half yawn.

"Oh yeah"

They were so spent from lack of sleep and hot sex, that sleep came easily. When they woke the next morning they had sex two more times before Hotch had to return home to Jack. Both Hotch and Emily were sad to see their first encounter come to an end.

* * *

><p>Pure smut as promised. Let me know what's on your mind, hit review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch spent the rest of Sunday with Jack. They went to McDonalds and then headed to home to watch Toy Story 3. It was Jack's favorite. They had seen it at least 20 times. Hotch's thoughts were not on his sons G-rated movie, but instead were focused on the very X-rated night he spent with Emily Prentiss. He wanted to reach out to her, call her or text her. But he was unclear about the expectations in a purely sexual relationship between friends. He didn't want to make a mistake and ruin their arrangement.

What Hotch couldn't have known, was that Emily was at home wishing that he would contact her. She didn't want to contact him out of fear that she would seem clingy or overly eager. She actually wished, for the first time ever, that they didn't have time off. She picked up her Blackberry at least a half a dozen times, before putting it down without using it. She was relieved when at 10pm on Monday evening her cell vibrated indicating she had a text from Hotch. It read:

**Emily, I hope it's not too late. I wanted to call you to check in many times yesterday and today. Again, I don't know the FWB etiquette. I'm sorry if this is weird.**

Emily smiled as she read his text. Everyone in the FBI is so used to strong, confident Aaron Hotchner; she loved seeing the unsure, shyer Aaron Hotchner. Instead of texting him back, she picked up the phone and called him.

He was nervously awaiting her response, when his phone rang. "Hi Emily" he answered with a bit of apprehension.

"I think we should contact Emily Post and ask her to write a friends with benefits etiquette book" she joked. She went on to tell him that she wanted to call him all weekend also. For the next two hours they discussed Jack, her family, movies, and how wonderful the other night had been. When Emily had said that she would see him Wednesday at work, Hotch suggested that they see each other sooner. Like the next day.

"Don't you have Jack?" she asked.

"Well yes, but he goes to school between 8:00 and 2pm" he said hinting that they get together then. He didn't want to come on too strong, but he wanted, no needed her again. "I mean we could meet then, if you want to?"

"Of course I want to. How about you come over after you drop Jack off at school" she suggested.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Emily opened her door, there stood Hotch, looking delicious in his sweat pants and FBI issued t-shirt.<p>

"Hi, I brought coffee and bagels" he said holding them up to show her.

"Oh, thank you" she said, taking them from his hand and putting them on the hall table. But would you mind terribly if we have them later?" she asked as she kissed his neck. A move that she learned the other night drives him wild.

"Sure, you have something else you want to do?" he inquired, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah, you!" she said as his lip crashed down on hers. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

Two hours later, after a few rounds of passionate intense sex, they sat in her kitchen enjoying their heated up bagels and coffee.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I totally fell asleep. Thank you for the kind reviews, it helps motivate.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch and Emily continued their friends with benefits relationship over the next six months. They would steal moments whenever they could. Sometimes he would come over after work or she would visit him while Jack was in school or at a play date. Most of the time they would have sex, but sometimes they just hung out together, as friends. When she was under the weather and cranky from PMS, Hotch would come over with the magic remedy of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a good movie. A few times he brought Jack with him. Emily loved spending time with Jack and he was very enamored with her. Emily knew she was in trouble. She had broken their agreement and fell in love with Hotch.

The team caught a case at the end of October. It was a case involving a pedophile who kidnapped and tortured young boys before killing them. The unsub would then bury them in a shallow watery grave. After almost a week, all their leads were drying up and their profile wasn't getting them anywhere. Emily knew Hotch was under extreme pressure from the local PD and Strauss to find the unsub before the little boy who was with him, turned up dead. The team was working practically around the clock. Everyone was frustrated and on edge. That's why Emily was not shocked to hear a knock on her door one night.

"You look like shit" she told him when she opened her door. "Come in."

"Hey, I know we agreed no benefits while on cases, but I'm so tense and …"

"It's okay. I'm feeling it too. Come in" she said backing away from the door, granting him access. As soon as the door shut and locked, they went at each other like animals. "I need you so fucking bad" he growled in her ear, as he all but ripped her robe off, leaving her naked. He pinched her nipples with the force that he knew she enjoyed. "God Hotch" Emily moaned. "Please fuck me. I'm ready for you."

Knowing that making it to the bed was not going to be an option, he spun her around and bent her over the dresser. Even though her back was to him, the mirror over the dresser allowed her to watch his every move. He quickly shrugged his sports coat off, unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down to his ankles along with his underwear. Then he came up behind her, grabbed her hips, and guided himself to her already wet sex. He took her in one swift thrust.

"Yes" Emily moaned. She loved the dog style position, as it allowed him to graze her g-spot with ever stroke. "Harder, faster" she whimpered in an almost cry. Hotch had a few lovers in his life, but none like Emily. Sometimes she enjoyed being made love to softly, but other times, she wanted a hard almost rough touch. She didn't just lie there, she knew what she needed, and she demanded it. And Hotch loved giving her just what she demanded.

"You like watching me fuck you" Hotch panted, as he thrust wildly in her body.

"Yes" she cried out. The pleasure she was experiencing was so intense, that she could barely recognize her cries of pleasure, as her own. "I'm so close"

Hotch reached in front of her body and strummed his finger against her clit, sending her over the edge. He slammed into her a few more times. The sensation of her body convulsing around his cock, was just too great. A few seconds later, his body went taut, and he let out a deep moan as he came deep inside her body. They made their way to the bed, where they collapsed.

"That helped" Hotch announced laughing. They lay intertwined together until sunrise. As he lay there watching Emily sleep, he finally admitted to himself, what he had known for weeks, he had fallen in love with Emily.

* * *

><p>The next day the team broke the case wide open and apprehended the unsub. On the plane ride home, Hotch wondered how he was going to handle his relationship with Emily. Love was not supposed to be part of their relationship.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been almost three weeks since Hotch had a "date" with Emily. It had been the longest they had gone without being with each other since they started their arrangement almost seven months ago. It bothered Emily, greatly. She sent him a text a week ago, but his response was that he was sorry, but that he was busy with Jack lately. She saw him at work; but it was totally professional Hotch there. He took a week off and returned to work today. She wanted to talk to him, but he was in meetings all day. She tried to wait him out, but he snuck out when she was on a coffee run.

She was depressed and felt like crying as she entered her townhouse. She thought back to the last time they were together, it was wonderful. Things were good between them. _"What am I thinking" _she thought to herself. _"There is no us. We were never in a real relationship. It was just sex to him. I was stupid enough to fall in love with him"_ she thought to herself. She poured herself a glass of wine, when the phone rang. Her heart jumped as she grabbed her phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Emily"

"Oh JJ, what's up" Emily asked trying to masked her disappointment that it was not him calling.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to catch a movie with Garcia and me on Friday night?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Can I let you know latter?"

"Sure. Emily, are you okay? You've seemed a bit down for the past week" JJ asked voicing her concern.

"I have been in a weird way. I don't know. Maybe I just lonely" Emily replied. _"After all, it is the truth"_ she thought, feeling kind of bad about keeping the real cause of her sadness from her best friend.

"I know honey. But you'll meet the right man someday. Hell even Hotch has a girlfriend" JJ said trying to cheer Emily up.

"WHAT?" Emily all but yelled. "I mean that's nice for him. Are you sure?" she inquired, hoping that she misunderstood her friend.

"I'm as surprised as you are. Today before he left, I overheard him telling Rossi that he met someone and had starting dating again. He told Dave he was happier than he's been in years. Oh Emily, you could hear it in his voice. I'm so happy for him"

"Yeah, that's great" Emily replied holding back tears. "JJ, I have to go. I'll let you know about Friday." When she hung up the phone, she burst into tears.

"Yeah, that's great" Emily replied holding back tears. "JJ, I have to go. I'll let you know about Friday." When she hung up the phone, she burst into tears. "Why, why, why would he do this to me?" she sobbed out loud with no one but Sergio around to hear her. "Did I mean that little to him, that he wouldn't honor our agreement and tell me that he met someone."

After finishing two more glasses of wine, Emily's hurt turned to anger. She was pissed off mad at Aaron fucking Hotchner and she was going to let him know what a complete jerk off, ass wipe, loser he was. She picked up her phone and texted him just that! Not five seconds later her doorbell rang.

When she answered it, the complete jerk off, ass wipe, loser was standing there.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is still enjoying FWB! I re-wrote the ending and it will be up tomorrow night ~ criminalmindsmom<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Emily, can I come in? There is something I want to discuss with you." Hotch was tentative, as he was not sure what her reaction would be when he told her what he came there to tell her.

"Sure. You're finally going to talk to me. I'm honored" she said sarcastically.

"I know and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but I needed time to think."

"If you needed time to think, you could have told me!" Emily yelled. She wanted to stay calm, but anger, mixed with hurt exploded inside her. "You have not said a word to me since that night weeks ago, when you came to my hotel room. When we started this friends with benefits thing, we agreed to be honest with each other. I'm not your girlfriend, but I thought I was your friend. Then tonight, I find out all I was to you was a good fuck!"

"Em, you are everything to me!" Hotch said.

"Fuck you! Don't let the door hit you in the ass" she said as she grabbed her glass of wine and started walking away.

"Emily stop!" Hotch said raising his voice. He was confused about why she was so over the top mad at him. This couldn't be just because he had been avoiding her. "How many of those have you had?" he asked gesturing to her glass of wine.

"Enough"

"Okay. This is not going how I planned" Hotch said rubbing his hand through his hair. "Let's start at the beginning. You implied that I wasn't honest with you. That all you were to me was a good fuck, where did all that come from?"

Emily stood there silently.

"Emily, please. Remember we agreed to be open and honest with each other." He knew that would push her buttons enough to make her explode again at him.

"Yes, I remember we agreed to total honesty! We also agreed that if we met someone and wanted to pursue a relationship, we would be honest with each other!" she yelled, moving towards Hotch with her finger pointed at him. "Did you tell Rossi tonight that you had a girlfriend?"

"_How could she have known?"_ Hotch thought to himself. No wonder Emily looked as if she was going to go unsub on him. He looked behind her anger and saw silent tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to deny it, Hotch?" she asked in a softer tone.

"No, I told Dave that I had a girlfriend. I…"

Emily cut him off. "I get that you want a real relationship. Everyone wants you to be happy Hotch, including me. But for you to start a relationship without saying anything to me, it just sucks." Emily was fighting back tears.

"Emily" Hotch whispered. "Aren't you curious about who my girlfriend is?"

No, she didn't want to know who his new girlfriend was. She wanted him to get the fuck out of her house, so that she could cry. If he only knew how he broke her heart. "Fine tell me who it is and then leave, please"

"Her name is Emily Prentiss"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed as her head shot up. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Yes, yes you are" he said, as he moved closer to her. "Last month when Jack won his class spelling bee, I couldn't wait to share it with you. I called you from outside his class. When Strauss reamed me out for how I handled the Seattle case, who did I vent to….you. I love making love to you, and I mean I REALLY love making love to you, but I also love watching movies with you. I love that Jack adores you. Think about it, Emily. Would a FWB bring you mint chocolate chip ice cream when you are cranky with PMS? Would he listen to you bitch about your controlling mother? Would he study every moan you made in bed, because he wanted to give you intense pleasure?"

Hotch waited for Emily to speak, but she stood there just staring at him.

"Em, hon, are you okay?"

"Wow …I'm so embarrassed. It's just that we had that night…um then you avoided me like the plague…then I heard you had a girlfriend and you were happy and…" she rambled on.

"I am happy Emily, you make me happy. That night, when we were on the Donovan case, I realized that I loved you. I wanted to tell you. Hell, part of me wanted to yell it to the world. But I knew that my feelings complicated things. First, we work in the BAU together. I'm your boss. I didn't know how a relationship between us would work. Do we hide it or tell everybody? Until you, I've always played by the rules. Secondly, my feelings for you scared me. It's been a long time since I experienced those types of feelings. They were so intense. I just needed time to think things through. Then a few days ago, it came to me. I'm done playing by the rules. I was not going to give up on us. Dave noticed a difference in my attitude today. He asked me if I met someone and I was honest" he said rubbing his fingers up and down her arms. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to you weeks ago."

"I'm sorry too and embarrassed. I behaved like a jealous school girl"

"Don't be embarrassed. I would have thought the same thing if the roles were reversed." Then it hit him that he didn't know exactly what her feelings towards him were. Yes, she was mad and jealous, but that didn't mean she loved him. Hotch took a deep breath and blurted out "Emily, how do you feel…I mean about us….me?"

She started laughing. "Hotch, you're one of the country's top profilers and you can't tell that I'm madly in love with you?"

"I guess not" he said laughing.

"Well then, I'll just have to show you" she said leading him into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they laid in bed, sweaty and extremely content.<p>

She turned to face him. "Hotch, those questions you had about handling our relationship at work still remain. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I don't want to hide our relationship. I'd like us to tell the team this week. Then I'll talk to Strauss. I don't know if she will allow us to stay on the same team. Although I hope she does. But right now, we have a bigger problem" he said kissing her gently.

"We do?" she asked.

"Yes, we admitted our love, had sex countless times over the last six months, and you are still calling me Hotch. Will you please call me Aaron?"

Emily smiled and kissed his neck. "Okay Aaron. By the way, we may be called away on a case soon"

"What? Why?" he said, confused.

"Well, there is this crazy woman running around. She uses her cell phone as a weapon. She leaves men awful, nasty text messages….."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Hotch and Emily invited the team over to her house and fessed up about their relationship. Everyone was thrilled and excited for them.<p>

Strauss was not as excited. However, she decided that as long as they remained professional at work, they could stay on the same team. Rossi would step in as Emily's supervisor, when necessary. Hotch was stunned by her decision. He wondered if she was repaying him, for how discreetly he handled her drinking problem. Whatever, the reason, he was happier than he had been in years.

* * *

><p>A year later, Hotch and Emily entered into another agreement….they were married!<p> 


End file.
